topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Categories (Tags)
'Categories/Tags' Categories (aka tags) are as shown in the examples pictured above. They are tags which are placed at the bottom part of their article and which direct you to the page of said category if clicked. Their purpose? To sort out articles in a more orderly fashion which can give easy access to similar articles or articles of common interest via shared categories. There are a multitude of categories used to profile, some categories even having branch categories. ''Branch categories '''What are branch categories? Simple, branch categories are categories that exist to further specify an already existant category.' Example: Dark attribute category is for beings whom have a dark alignment. But, how do we one how bad they are? It could be just a common thief, would placing a common thief the same as some demon wanting to turn Hell on Earth into a reality be fair? Likely not. So in order to elaborate further after tagging/categorizing the thief and demon as "Dark attribute" we also add their branch category specifying what type of villain they are. For the thief we would also add the "Bad" (branch) category which we use to identify "regular" bad guys. For the demon whom is a great/extreme evil we add the "Evil" (branch) category which as already mentioned we use to specify great/extreme evils. Another possible branch category that could be added to the above alignment example is "Chaotic". Furthering the example lets say the thief hates certain specific group and thus he is willing to cooperate with light and/or neutral allignments, even temporarily "switching" to their side. The "Chaotic" (branch) category would thus be appliable to him as his alignment isnt solidly established besides the fact he has "his own side". Thus due to his "chaotic" alignment in which he isnt necessarilly always a "bad guy" despite being a "Dark attribute" then as already mentioned he would also requiere the "Chaotic" (branch) category. In this wiki we take categorizing seriously as any of the other parts of an article, having many categories for the purpose of easier and convenient navigation we will list all standard categories below. List of tags/categories for articles on this wiki: Article type categories '(Categories used to classify the type of article itself, such as Son Gohan being a character article/profile, Blood manipulation being a Power and abilities article, Cover page records being a Miscelaneous article, etc.): '''Character '(Self explanatory, articles dedicated to characters themselves) '''Multi Character profile ''-branch category-'' '''(A branch category of Character. Articles which cover multiple characters at once. Such as Las 3 Bestias, Maka Albarn + Soul "Eater" Evans, Eska and Desna, Hiori and Shiori or Purgatory Sisters. Not to be confused with Race/Species tag. Character tag is necessary before this tag as this tag is a category branching off Character category.) '''Race/Species ''-branch category- (A branch category of Character. Articles which cover entire races or species. Such as Angler Bird, Death Gore or Wingrizzley. Not to be confused with Multi Character profile tag. Character tag is necessary before this tag as this tag is a category branching off Character category.) '''Miscelaneous '(Articles which do not fit in any of the other article categories. These articles come in a wide variety of natures, such as Verse tier list, Acceped calcs, Speed, Miss TSW, No Limits Fallacy, etc.) Powers and Abilities '(Self explanatory, articles dedicated to summarize powers and abilities which can be found in fiction. Examples include Blood manipulation, Sand manipulation, Enhanced senses, Resurrection, etc.) '''Verse '(Articles dedicated to the entirety of a specific fictional universe. Examples would be Dragon Ball, Toriko, The God of High School, Kill La Kill, Bastard!!, Senran Kagura, RWBY, etc.) 'Weapon '(Self explanatory, articles dedicated to weapons themselves.) '''Calc (Self explanatory, articles dedicated to accepted calcs.) Attribute/Aligntment categories (Categories used to identify a beings alignment, such as Darth Vader aligning with the dark side, Yoda aligning with the light side, etc): Dark attribute (The "bad guys"/"dark side". Beings with a dark alignment are tagged this. This tag is necessary in order to place "Bad" or "Evil" tags.) Bad ''-branch category-'' (A branch category of Dark attribute which further specifies how dark the alignment of the being is. This tag is used for "normal" bad guys. Thiefs, normal hitmen, etc. go here. Dark attribute tag is necessary before this tag as this tag is a category branching off Dark attribute category.) Evil ''-branch category-'' (A branch category of Dark attribute which further specifies how dark the alignment of the being is. This tag is used for great/extreme evil. Beings whod devour your soul without remorse, who wanna torture or destroy all life, etc. go here. Dark attribute tag is necessary before this tag as this tag is a category branching off Dark attribute category.) Light attribute (The "good guys"/"light side". Beings with a light alignment are tagged this. This tag is necessary in order to place "Good" or "Holy" tags.) Good ''-branch category-'' (A branch category of Light attribute which further specifies how light the alignment of the being is. This tag is used for "normal" good guys. Your average good samaritan, hero, etc. go here. Light attribute tag is necessary before this tag as this tag is a category branching off Light attribute category.) Holy ''-branch category-'' (A branch category of Light attribute which further specifies how light the alignment of the being is. This tag is used for great/extreme good. Deities of pure light, heroes whod sacrifice themselves for others without a second thought, etc. go here. Light attribute tag is necessary before this tag as this tag is a category branching off Light attribute category.) Neutral (Beings whom arent particularly good or bad go here. Could be simply because they are bystanders or could be due to them being a neutral/impartial force of balance. Either way, if they are neither decisively good nor bad, then they belong as neutral.) Chaotic ''-branch category-'' (This branch category can go in either Light attribute, Dark attribute or Neutral, any of the 3. Chaotic tag is used to define beings whom have heavily their "own side" and thus are prone to changing alignments as needed to fit their objectives. As a branch category it is necessary that either Light attribute, Dark attribute or Neutral categories are placed before it, any of the 3 as chaotic is a branch category that branches off any of those 3 categories.) Character classification categories (Categories used to identify the role of a character in his series, such as Monkey D. Luffy in One Piece being the Protagonist, Frieza in Dragon Ball being an Antagonist, Father in FullMetal Alchemist being the Final Boss, etc.): Protagonist (The main character of a series.) Antagonist (Self explanatory, a character who is an opposition to the main character. Usually bad guys, but not 100% necessarily so. Any antagonist classifies in this category from Raditz and Zabuza to Buu and Kaguya. From Arlong to Cell to Sephiroth, any and all antagonists enter this category.) Co-protagonist (Self explanatory, a protagonist just under the main character. Examples would be Lala Satalin Deviluke in To LOVE-Ru, Momo Velia Deviluke in To LOVE-Ru Darkness, Lucy Heartfilia in Fairy Tail, etc.) Final Boss (Essentially a branch category of Antagonist. The "final boss" of a series aka the final main antagonist. Examples would be Kid Buu in Dragon Ball, Yhwach in Bleach, Mother Brain in Super Metroid, Chakravartin in Asura's Wrath, Anti-Spiral in Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Ragyo Kiryuin in Kill La Kill, Smith in The Matrix, etc.) Fusion (A composition made by multiple beings merging into one entity. Examples would be Merged Zamasu, Vegito or Gogeta from Dragon Ball, Turtle Saint from TMNT, Garnet and Alexandrite from Steven Universe, etc.) Rival (A character who has a primary rival relation to the main character. Example Vegeta in Dragon Ball, Hiei in Yu Yu Hakusho, Alexander Anderson in Hellsing, Lucia Raregroove in RAVE, Homura, Miyabi and Yumi in Senran Kagura, etc.) Element manipulator categories (Categories for beings whom can manipulate elements. Extent varies from being to being): Earth element manipulator (Self explanatory) Electric element manipulator (Self explanatory) Fire element manipulator (Self explanatory) Ice element manipulator (Self explanatory. Snow manipulation obviously also applies) Magma element manipulator (Self explanatory) Metal element manipulator (Self explanatory) Plant element manipulator (Self explanatory. Wood manipulation obviously also applies.) Water element manipulator (Self explanatory) Wind element manipulator (Self explanatory) Crystal element manipulator (Self explanatory. Any type of crystal manipulation applies, so does gem and mirror manipulation.) Darkness element manipulator (Self explanatory) Light element manipulator (Self explanatory) Artificial/Synthetic element manipulator (Self explanatory) Gender categories (Categories to identify the gender(s) of beings): Male (Self explanatory) Female (Self explanatory) Ambiguous gender (Self explanatory. Beings whom dont have a defined gender, change gender or are a gender besides male, female and genderless.) Genderless (Self explanatory. Beings whom dont have a gender at all.) Animal (Self explanatory. Not necessarilly a gender tag, but it can be used in its place if an animal has unclear gender.) Media categories (Categories to identify the source of media the subject in question originates from): Animanga (Self explanatory. Subjects whom originate in anime/manga.) Animation (Self explanatory. Subjects whom originate in animation that isnt anime.) Book (Self explanatory. Subjects whom originate in books (that arent manga, comics or light novels)) Comics (Self explanatory. Subjects whom originate in comics/comic books.) Creepypasta (Self explanatory. Subjects whom originate in "Creepypastas".) Live action (Self explanatory. Subjects whom originate in live actions aka productions with real life persons.) Light novel (Self explanatory. Subjects whom originate in Light Novels aka a type of japanese novel/book that features artwork every several pages.) Visual novel (Self explanatory. Subjects whom originate in Visual Novels aka a type of "game" where the defining characteristic is reading as if it where a book or similar.) Video game (Self explanatory. Subjects whom originate in video games.) Webcomic (Subjects from comics which originated on the internet aka Webcomics.) Manhwa '''(Subjects whom originate from Manhwa, the Korean equivalent of manga) '''Manhua (Subjects whom originate from Manhua, the Chinese equivalent of manga) Cartoon ''-branch category-'' (Branch category of animation. Subjects whom originate from traditional style of animation.) One-shot ''-branch category-'' (Branch category of animanga. Subjects whom originate in manga one-shots aka short stories that last only 1-3 chapters. Animanga tag is necessary before this tag as this tag is a category branching off Animanga category.) H/Eroge ''-branch category-'' (Branch category of animanga, light novel and/or visual novel. Subjects whom originate in ero genres of anime, manga, light novel or visual novel. Animanga, Light novel or Visual novel are necessary before this tag as this tag is a category branching off any of them.) Noteworthy power categories (Categories specific to certain abilities considered specially noteworthy such as flying, shapeshifting, gravity manipulation, amongst others): Energy manipulator (Self explanatory, the capacity to manipulate energy.) Flying (Self explanatory, the capacity to fly.) Summoner (Self explanatory, the capacity to summon other beings.) Teleport (Self explanatory) Omni categories (Categories for traits of an omni nature): Omnifinite (Completely endless, truly infinite/infinite infinities. This tag generally only goes on fully omnipotent beings.) Omnilock (Completely unable to be removed from existence.) Omnipotent (All-mighty/All-capable/All-powerful. Able to completely do anything. This tag can only go on one low supreme being per verse assuming it fits the previous criteria.) Omnipresent (Exists everywhere at once.) Omniscient (Completely all-knowing.) Omniversal (Can affect the entire omniverse.) Speed categories '(Categories based on the speed of the profiled): '''Sub-human speeds '(Beings whom classify as "Stationary" to "Sub-human" in speed-) 'Sub-sonic speeds '(Beings whom are classified between "Human" to "Faster than the eye" in speed.) 'Sonic speeds '(Beings whom are classified between "Transonic" to "High hypersonic+" in speed.) '''MHS speeds (Beings whom are classified between "Massively hypersonic" and "Massively hypersonic+" in speed.) Relativistic speeds (Beings whom are classified between "Sub-relativistic" and "Relativistic+" in speed.) FTL speeds (Beings whom are classified between "Faster than light" and "Faster than light x" in speed.) MFTL speeds (Beings whom are classified between "Massively faster than light" and "Massively faster than light x" in speed.) TransU speeds (Beings whom are classified between "TransUniversal" and "TransUniversalx" in speed.) TFTC speeds (Beings whom are classified between "TFTC" and TFTCx" in speed.) Infinite speeds (Beings whom are classified "Infinite/Instant" or "Immeasurable" in speed.) Omnipresent (Beings whom are classified as "Omnipresent", although this isnt necessarilly speed.) Weapon user categories (Categories for beings whom use weapons in battle): Weapons user (Self explanatory. Beings whom are prone to using any weapon in general.) Archer ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory. Archer characters aka characters whom use bows and arrows or their variants like crossbows.) Axe user ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory. Beings whom use axes or their variants.) Card user ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory. Beings whom use cards. Can be for summoning, throwing, etc, any reason in general as long as they actively use cards.) Chain/String/Whip user ''-branch category-'' (Characters whom use chain, strings, wires, whips, scarfs, ropes, chained/stringed weapons, etc.) Explosives user ''-branch category-'' (Beings whom use explosive artifacts such as bombs, etc.) Firearm user ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory. Beings whom use some kind of fire arms/pistols/guns/rifles.) Hammer user ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory. Beings whom use hammer(s) or their variants.) Knife user ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory. Beings whom use knives or variants like daggers.) Mecha user ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory. Beings whom use mechas aka robots to fight. This category obviously only applies if the being uses mechas, not if he is a mecha himself.) Melee weapon user ''-branch category-'' (Beings whom use any close/short to mid distance combat weaponry that isnt covered in any of the other weapon categories.) Shield user ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory. Beings whom use shields. Note that this is exclusively for type of shields, not armor.) Sickle user ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory. Beings whom use sickle or scythe weapons, or their variants.) Spear user ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory. Beings whom use spears or their variants.) Staff user ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory. Beings whom use staffs or their variants.) Swordsman ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory, sword users.) Vehicle user ''-branch category-'' (Self explanatory, beings whom use vehicles. Mechas/robots do NOT apply to this category as there is already a Mecha user category.) Poison/Drug user (This category can be a branch category of Weapons user or a independent category. Self explanatory, its for beings whom use poison, drugs, toxins, chemicals, etc in combat.) Sound user (This category can be a branch category of Weapons user or a independent category. Self explanatory, its for beings whom use music or sound in general as tools for combat.) Category:Miscelaneous Category:Categories/Tags